Perang Pertama dan Terakhir
by dconanfamily
Summary: Apa jadinya jika dua pria yang tidak masuk kategori tampan ini, terlempar masuk ke dunia yang berisi para pedang tampan? Sanggupkah Kogoro dan Yamamura melihat cermin setelah kejadian ini? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus

* * *

 **Perang Pertama dan Terakhir  
**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Chianti (Anggi) & Megure Midori (Nanda)

* * *

Hari ini matahari sedang menunjukan kekuasaanya dengan tidak sopan menembus beranda sebuah bangunan tua yang memiliki arsitektur seperti bangunan di jaman Jepang kuno.

"Nyammmm nyammmm hoam siapa sih nyalain lampu terang banget. AC mana Ac ? panas banget ini." terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya atau lebih cocok dipanggil 'om' menggerutu kepanasan.

Dengan gusar dia meracau tanpa membuka matanya. Cairan bening terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya tanpa sadar diratakan dengan tanganya. Tentu kalian tau apa itu. Jorok memang.

"Aduh siapa sih berisik pagi-pagi begini? Tidak bisa apa tidur tenang barang sejenak. Dasar tidak tau sopan santun. Akan kubunuh pengganggu mimpiku itu... Nyammm nyammm." suara itu dari pria lain yang terlihat sedikit lebih muda dari pria pertama. Tanpa sadar pria ini menendang kearah sumber suara yang sedang mengomel disebelahnya.

"Hhhhaaaaaa! Kurang ajar! Beraninya kau menendangku" ucap pria itu yang pertama, dengan bersungut-sungut dia berusaha berdiri dari lantai tempatnya terjatuh dengan posisi kaki diatas kepala dibawah membentur tembok, satu kakinya masih menggantung diatas kasur. Sungguh tidak elegant. Setelah sepenuhnya tersadar dan bisa berdiri ia menarik kerah kemeja lelaki kedua lalu mengguncang –guncangkanya.

Pria kedua masih saja tidak sadar bahwa pria pertama itu sedang marah besar kepadanya. Dia malah mengusapkan lelehan ilernya pada baju si pria pertama dengan santainya, dan itu membuat pria tersebut menatap nanar kearah kemejanya.

Dengan sekali hentakan, pria kedua pun terhempas ke tembok dengan sedikit kasar, untungnya ngga di bogem. Seketika itu dia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Pak Mouri kenapa kau melemparku?!" protes yamamura

"Untung saja aku tidak membunuhmu. Tanganku terlalu indah bila digunakan untuk membunuh orang bodoh sepertimu."

Tak ada jawaban dari yamamura.

"Pak mouri kita dimana?" sontak mereka berdua terdiam memandang ke sekeliling bangunan dalam keheningan.

Mouri hanya diam lalu bergegas mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ran. Permainan ini gila."

 _._

 _Flashback 5 jam yg lalu_

 _._

 **Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri**.

"Ah kau inspektur Yamamura, lama ngga jumpa. Ada apa datang kemari?" tanya sang detektif yang suka molor, judi, pemalas, dan mata keranjang yang tadinya lagi asik dengerin siaran pacuan kuda itu. Yahh sialnya ternyata kedua om aneh tadi adalah bapak Kogoro Mouri si detektif pelor yang mengaku sangat hebat itu dan Inspektur Misao Yamamura yang mukanya lebih mirip kappa daripada manusia.

"Ah.. tidak , aku datang kemari hanya sekedar liburan karena senggang dan juga membawa mochi buatan nenekku ini." Ujar si inspektur sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas kaya biasa. Ngga lama setelahnya, Conan si bocah jenius berkaca mata yang hidupnya cuma bisa numpang di rumah itu datang dan langsung menghampiri Mouri.

"Paman hari ini ngga ada kerjaan kan? Bantuin profesor aja gimana?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, padahal kita tau dia udah mandi bareng Ran, ngga mungkin polos. _Kecil-kecil udah ketularan virus mesumnya si om detektif._

"Haaah? Ngapain detektif terkenal dan hebat sepertiku ini malah ngelakuin kerjaan kaya gitu? Hyahahahahah!" si Mouri malah keluar sifat narsis nya (bisa anda bayangkan caranya tertawa kan yang lidahnya sampe keluar-luar itu lagi.) orang ini emang gak ada bagusnya sama skali untung deh Ran tingkahnya manis banget. Author tau ini ngga nyambung, yaudahlah yha. (- -a )

" _Dasar paman masih saja tidak sadar diri."_ batin conan frustasi.

"Mungkin profesor membutuhkan otak cerdasmu paman, yha meski aku tau profesor lebih cerdas darimu." Si Conan tetep kekeuh ngajakin pamannya dengan memanfaatkan gengsi pada diri Kogoro yang tak mau ditandingi kehebatanya itu.

"Dasar kau bocah." sebuah jitakan mendarat tepat di ubun-ubun CConan. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Disusul dengan usapan lembut tangan Ran pada kepalanya membuat pipi conan bersemu merah.

Ya akhirnya meski dilandasi rasa tidak terima diremehkan anak kecil, Mouri pun mau ngunjungin rumahnya profesor Agasa. Untuk membandingkan kecerdasanya dengan si kakek. _Ya aku taulah kalian tidak bodoh. Aku tau kalian sudah memiliki jawabanya hahaha_

Sesampainya di sana, baru masuk aja udah ketemu sama mesin segede alaihim, barulah setelah itu terdengar suara profesor Agasa yang lagi sibuk di belakang mesin.

"Nah, selesai." Ujarnya sambil mengelap kasar keringet yang membanjiri wajahnya. Membuat kapala botaknya berkilat silau.

"waaaaawww ini mesin gede amat, mesin apaan nih prof?" tanya si inspektur dengan lebay dan hebohnya serta mata berbinar seperti baru melihat makanan untuk buka puasa.

"Oh ini sih mesin pemindah ruang waktu, kayak yang suka ada di tv itu.." si profesor tersenyum bangga karena ngerasa berhasil merealisasikan imajinasi smua orang untuk berpindah waktu dalam sebuah mesin ajaib... _yang yah... pokoknya membutuhkan waktu lama bagi si profesor yang lama-lama mirip doraemon yang mainannya alat-alat ajaib, badan bulet, perut apalagi.._.

"Kalo gitu, mari di coba, silahkan pak Mouri dan pak inspektur masuk." Kedua orang yang di sebut namanya tadi langsung cengo.

"haah? Kenapa harus kami? Yang lain aja lah siapa kek gitu atau anak kecil ini aja! Aku ikhlas." si Mouri malah semangat mendorong Conan masuk ke alat itu. Tapi bukan Conan namanya kalau tidak bisa menghindari si tua kejam itu. _Dasar tua-tua keladi, beraninya sama bocah_.

"Yah habisnya di sini ngga ada orang dewasa yang bisa nyobain, makanya aku sengaja telepon Conan dan minta tolong sama dia tadi. He he he he." Di sini author agak ngeri sama profesor Agasa soalnya dia hampir ooc. Liat aja ketawanya serem gitu. Dan lagi-lagi karena desakan anaknya, dan separuhnya karena males di bawelin, Mouri dan Yama pun masuk ke dalam mesin tersebut, di dalamnya belom apa-apa, si Yama udah komat kamit.

"Tu- tu- tu- tungguuu!" tiba-tiba Yamamura berteriak dengan muka parno. _Ya parno ya.. bukan porno.. tolong baca baik-baik._

"Profesor kalau perpindahanya gagal apakah badanku akan terpotong-potong berceceran di berbagai dimensi waktu seperti yang ada pada tv?" tambahnya panjang lebar dengan wajah ketakutanya.

"Udah tenang aja, yang ini pasti berhasil kok." Si prof yang sebenarnya juga tidak yakin alat ini akan berhasil cuma bisa nimpalin seadanya.

"Oh.. ngomong-ngomong kalian maunya di kirim ke mana?" celetuk Conan yang daritadi sibuk sama hapenya.

"Yang manapun boleh lah yang penting cepet kelar." Kata si Mouri males malesan gitu jawabnya, halah palingan juga dia tidur ntar.

Si Yama yang udah ngga gitu ketakutan spontan nyaut, "Yaudah ke tempat bersejarah aja! kali aja kita bisa ngubah sejarah kan? Iya kan Pak Mouri?" yaelah si Mouri mah emang udah dasarnya males ama semuanya apalagi si Yama berisik di sampingnya ya cuma bisa manut aja.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Cepat sekali suasana hatimu itu berubah seperti wanita." timpalnya dengan malas

Kemudian tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

 _._

 _Flashback selesai_

 _._

Akhirnya karena udah jengkel berkali-kali nelepon Ran gagal terus, si Mouri pun beranjak dari tempatnya sambil liat layar hape, tadinya sih mau liat jam, eh dia juga baru sadar kalo ga ada sinyal. _Ya pantes ga bisa nelepon pak_.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan sendiri, tak lupa di ikuti si muka kappa di sampingnya.

"Pak mouri kita sedang berada dimana ini? Kenapa sepi sekali?" ucapnya sambil sedikit berbisik pada Mouri dengan wajah penakutnya.

"Diamlah aku sedang berpikir. Kau seorang polisi kenapa penakut sekali seperti wanita saja!" ucap Mouri dongkol sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya kearah langit berharap mendapatkan sinyal. Sedangan Yamamura masih saja mengekor dibelakangnya sambil melihat ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang seperti maling ayam.

"Cuacanya cerah sekali ya pak mouri" _jderr_ dia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini tapi ntah kenapa selalu celetukan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat mouri makin dongkol.

"Are? Masa mendung begini kau bilang cerah..." sahut suara lembut yang asalnya dari belakang mereka.

Sontak mereka memutar kepala mereka ke sumber suara. _Kok kesannya serem banget memutar, oke_...sebut saja menoleh _JENG JENG PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG /BUKAN._

Ternyata sesosok pria cantik terbalut hakama elegan berwarna biru dengan corak bulan di dadanya yang mereka lihat. Pria itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakan, dan untungnya ngga nyeremin."selamat siang.. eh... pedang baru." Tampak senyum indah tersungging di bibir pria tersebut. _Dua tokoh kita yang di sebut pedang mah apah atuh lagi lagi cuma bisa cengo masa manusia di kata pedang_. _Ya emang mereka punya pedang tapi ga usah di sebut juga kali hhh_.

"Hah, oh iya iya... tapi apa maksudnya dengan pedang dan anda sendiri penghuni rumah ini?" tanya si Mouri ga sabaran sampe lupa ngenalin diri tuh dasar pikun.

"Nama saya Mikazuki Munechika." jawab si pria ganteng yang author aja sampe klepek klepek liatnya.

"Saya Kogoro Mouri, detektif terkenal dan ini teman saya Inspektur Yamamura."

Pak Yama yang emang juga dasarnya narsis langsung dengan bangga nya ngenalin diri. "saya, Inspektur Misao Yamamura dari kepolisian Gunma siap membantu!" _duh segala pake senyum bloon gitu lagi ah, author malu di depan cowo ganteng malah nyuguhin bapak bapak tablo_.

Setelah sesi ramah tamah, si ganteng- eh sang pria berhakama tersebut malah bingung sambil berpose unyu ala chibi chibi.

"Kepolisian? Gunma? Aha ha ha ha kalian ini pedang dari jaman sebelum ku ya?"

Mouri yang denger kata 'pedang' di sebut sebut dari tadi malah makin geregetan pengen nunjukin pedangnya juga /gak. Akhirnya setelah semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa menit padahal kita tau pak Yama gak mungkin mikir, pak Mouri inget sesuatu yang bagi dia itu sebenarnya janggal...

"Eh.." saat itu kedua orang lainnya langsung menoleh dengan tampang serius.

"Mikazuki Munechika bukannya pedang di jaman Tokugawa...? kalo ngga salah... punya nya Hideyoshi Toyotomi kan?" sambil ngerutin alis lho itu si Mouri nanya, artinya dia serius lagi mikir beneran pake otaknya yang sebenernya tumpul itu. _Akhirnya kepake juga tuh otak_.

Well yah kita tau kalo lelaki tampan di depannya ini bakalan menyangkal, lha wong manusia kok.

"Aa... Iya anda benar sekali." Tau gimana dia jawab itu? Mukanya polos dan senyum nya itu lhooo duh maaakkk. Tapi mari kita lihat reaksi kedua bapak tamblo itu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik...

"HAH?! PEDANG BISA NGOMONG?!" spontan si om tablo ini barengan teriak kayak abis ngeliat setan di kolong kasur. _Setelah 3 tahun melongo karena syok pas tau fakta tentang si tamvan di depan mereka, itu dua om akhirnya sadar juga, dan yang pertama nyaut ternyata pak Yama pemirsah._

"Lho trus anda kok bisa jadi manusia begini?" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si tamvan dari atas sampe bawah.

"Ah.. ini kekuatan Nozomi-sama, beliau yang membuat kami seperti ini." Dengan sopan dan elegannya si tamvan ngejawab, _duileh tau dah pedang keraton mau deh di mandiin kembang 7 rupa._

Saat Yama mau nanya sesuatu, suara bel terdengar agak nyaring dari dalam rumah. "Ah... sudah jam makan siang, mari masuk dahulu. Kita makan bersama Nozomi-sama." Tambahnya lagi. Nah nah, nih si Mouri yang daritadi denger nama cewek di sebut-sebut, jadi semangat 45 sampe lupa kalo tadi abis syok dan langsung ngacir ke dalam duluan tanpa permisi. _Dasar terong =_=_

Setelah masuk ke dalam, ternyata Pak Mouri ngga sendirian. Yep si Yama ternyata ngekorin dia nyelonong ke dalem.

Berbekal fantasi tentang cewe cakep nan bahenol, Mouri otomatis jalan ngikutin naluri, mana siang terik, perut keroncongan, fantasi makin liar. Duh ga ada duanya itu. Kedua om itu pun memasuki lorong sambil celingukan, eh ngga taunya malah nemu dapur yang isinya orang-orang berotot lagi megang penggorengan.

"WADUHH KOK ISINYA COWOK SEMUA?" si Yama yang kaget liat orang-orang segede alaihim itu pun teriak antara kaget dan takjub.

"ah kalian, pedang juga ya! Salam kenal saya Misao Yamamura dari kepolisian Gunma!" si inspektur dengan semangatnya berseru sambil membungkukan badan di tengah pintu, dari arah dapur terdengar sahutan ngga jelas dari para pria nan kekar yang masih asik mainin wajan, dan Mouri cuma bisa menghela napas.

"haaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." sambil terduduk lemas di samping pintu. Tiba-tiba, ada tangan dengan jari lentik menjulur seakan ingin menompang tubuh Mouri yang sudah seperti agar-agar. Insting terong-terongan Mouri pun otomatis aktif. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas... bidadari di terik matahari disinari cahaya matahari yang hangat sebagai latar belakangnya.

Pak Mouri langsung berbinar dan meneteskan liur melihat wanita putih mulus berambut ungu dengan kimono yang pada bagian dadanya agak terbuka itu. "Kau tak apa?" tanya si bidadari sambil tersenyum manis yang semakin bikin Mouri kalang kabut.

"OOOOOHHH IYA SIAP TUAN PUTRI!" langsung deh dia belaga sok gentleman, sambil berlutut dan megang tangan kanan si bidadari dia lanjut ngegombal.

"saya Kogoro Mouri siap membantu anda sampai titik darah penghabisan." Sambil mencium punggung tangannya Nozomi-sama.

"ah ya aku Nozomi, ku dengar ada dua pedang baru di sini. Kalian akan ku jadikan tim inti untuk mengetes seberapa kuat kekuatan kalian. Tapi sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu baru nanti kita membahas kelanjutan rencana ini dan tentunya akan menambahkan daftar nama kalian ke dalamnya.

Kogoro dan Yamamura tidak menangkap jelas yang dikatakan wanita cantik ini. Mata mereka sibuk mengangumi kecantikan wanita di depanya. Padahal mereka sedang terancam.

Dimeja makanpun Pak Mouri masih melancarkan aksi mesumnya kepada Nozomi. Matanya tak lepas dari lekuk tubuh wanita di depannya dan tetap dengan wajah berbinar selalu tangannya terus saja mencoba melakukan kontak fisik dengan Nozomi. Entah dengan menyentuh tanganya atau mengelus punggung tangannya. Begitu juga dengan inspektur Yamamura. _Sepertinya harusnya prof agasa mengirim mereka ke jaman dinosaurus saja. Biar mati dan gak ngumpulin dosa di bulan puasa._

"Baiklah, bisakah kita membahas tentang strategi perang kita sekarang?" ucap Nozomi-sama dengan tenang dan anggun. _Kalo cewek cantik mah begini. Bawaanya adem. Coba Chianti ... apalagi Midori gabakal dah begini efeknya, yang ada langsung serang tanpa ba bi bu._

"HA? PERANG?!" ucap kogoro dan Yamamura hampir bersamaan. Dan itu membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Sekarang mereka malah saling membungkam mulut satu sama lain agar tidak ada lagi teriakan bodoh dari mulut mereka yang kemudian merubah suasana ruangan menjadi menyeramkan.

"Rupanya pedang baru ini penakut bung." ucap pendekar kita yang kulitnya paling gosong di antara teman-temannya, ya si Ookurikara.

"Lhooo paman-paman ini ternyata ngga lebih berani dari Gokotai ya, Nozomi-sama! Ehehehe.." pendekar lain pun menimpali dan kali ini yang menimpali adalah pendekar cabe-cabean kita, Gokotai yang makannya paling banyak. Usut punya usut ternyata yang dari tadi makan sebenernya adalah kelima harimau segede biji upil di sekelilingnya.

Seperti biasa si tua sombong ini tidak akan pernah mau diremehkan, dengan gayanya dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut penakut bung? Aku adalah Kogoro Mouri detektif terhebat di Jepang. Aku selalu berhasil menangkap pelaku-pelaku itu dengan tangan kosongku! Ya kan Yamamura?" ucapnya sambil membusungkan dada dan mengkode dengan matanya pada Yama.

"YA! Kami adalah orang-orang hebat tau!" tambah Yamamura. Kemudian dengan menjijikanya mereka berdua bertos-ria dan saling menggoyangkan pinggul mereka tanda saling mendukung. ( _gausah dibayangin ntar malah eneg_ )

Semua orang menatap aneh pada dua terong tua itu. Bahkan ada yang sampe ngga napsu makan saking enegnya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada masalah silahkan kalian berdua mendengarkan instruksi dari saya tentang strategi perang kita nantinya. Lawan kita tidaklah mudah, mereka amat sangat kuat. Dan siapapun nantinya yang harus kehilangan nyawa terlebih dahulu... Ingatlah anda berjasa." ucap Nozomi dengan bijaknya. Tanpa ada yg menyadari dua om tua itu wajahnya memucat. _Takut mati sepertinya. Nggak papa sebenernya mumpung ramadhan pintu ampunan terbuka kan ya./gak_

Setelah beberapa hari berlatih pedang, Kogoro dan Yamamura bisa dengan cepat menguasainya karena notabene bagaimanapun mereka bukanlah orang-orang yang benar-benar awam dalam ilmu bela diri, apalagi Kogoro... yhaaa mungkin Yama hanya sedikit kurang fokus dengan otak udangnya itu. _Author jadi pengen bedah otak si Kogoro ama Yama. Pengen tau isinya apaan skalian di cuci pake bayclean. Trus ngeganti otak udang si Yama pake otak ayam, biar agak gedean dikit gitu kan ya. /pinter lu tor/_

Setelah semua persiapan dilakukan, cadangan makanan, obat-obatan dan juga keperluan lainya untuk semua orang telah disiapkan. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akan segera tiba. Jujur saja sesungguhnya Yamamura dan Kogoro takut karena tidak pernah dalam kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, mereka pelakukan perang dengan pedang yang benar-benar menusukanya pada lawan yang ada di depanya, ini terasa lebih mengerikan bila dibanding menembak dengan jarak agak jauh dan tanpa menyebabkan tanganmu berlumuran darah. Udah gitu, mereka perang tanpa baju zirah, cuma terbalut jas dan kemeja seadanya yang artinya... siap mati.

Membayangkan hal itu Kogoro dan Yama bergidik ngeri, wajah mereka berubah tegang dan serius, seakan-akan besok kiamat.

"Pak Mouri, bagaimana bila kita mati ditempat ini, ini sangat tidak lucu, mengingat kita sedang menembus waktu. Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita? Bila tau kita menghilang dan tak kembali." bisik Yamamura pada Kogoro dengan badan terguncang-guncang karena gemetar.

"Diamlah inspektur Yama! Aku juga sedang memikirkan Ran, siapa yang akan melindunginya bila tanpa aku? Dan bagaimana dengan acara pacuan kudaku. Siapa yg menang?!" _dasar Mouri terong sarap. Kirain bakal bener-bener melow. Eh inget aja ama kuda. Pantesan di cerein Eri!_

*Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.*

Di sana berbaris lah lima orang manusia tampan di atas tunggangan kuda masing-masing minus dua om-om terong-terongan atau apalah yang di liat dari tampilannya aja udah ga matching sama ketiga manusia di sebelahnya bentuknya itu kurang enak dimata, kayak kuman yang ngeganjel di tengah wc.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara sang kapten berambut toska yang berteriak "SERAAANG!" dan kedua orang yang lainnya pun maju, tapi... kedua tokoh kita ini malah gemeteran, bukannya maju malah diem aja di atas kuda.

"Pak Mouri majulah dahulu! Bukannya kau suka melihat pertandingan pacuan kuda?!" ucap Yamamura pada Kogoro.

"Bodoh! aku hanya melihat di tv bukan untuk berperang! Lagipula beraninya kau memerintahku! Maju sana!" teriak Mouri tak kalah keras dengan bersungut-sungut.

Si kapten Ichigo yang cuma bisa menghela nafas akhirnya menyemangati Mouri dan Yama. "ayo! Beranikan diri kalian jangan malah bertengkar! Kita harus bertarung untuk melindungi desa!" sesaat om-om kita ini adu pandangan sebelum akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk maju juga menyusul kedua kawannya.

"HUEEEEOOOWHHHHHH YIPIIEE HAAA!" teriak mereka berdua tampak kelewat semangat saat maju bersamaan dengan si kapten untuk melawan para musuh di depan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah pergulatan antar pedang yang melelahkan untuk memenangkan pertarungan tersebut, terima kasih untuk ketiga perajurit kita yang gagah berani tersebut.

Eits... tapi coba kita tengok Mouri sama Yama yang udah keliatan compang camping di atas kudanya itu.

"Haah ngga mau deh lagi lagi beginiiiii!" kata si Yama yang keliatan menderita banget.

"Ayo pulang Pak Mouriiii nggak tahan lagi di siniiii!" Dia tambah ngerengek kayak anak kecil di tinggal ibunya. Si Mouri ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa, cuma teler di atas kuda setelah bertarung habis-habisan, padahal mereka cuma bisa teriak-teriak di medan perang, dan cuma beset-beset kecil tanpa luka parah.

"Yamamura... apakah aku akan mati, kutitipkan Ran padamu..." kemudian ia jatuh dari atas kuda tersungkur ke tanah. _Lebay amat, padahal cuma luka-luka kecil. Author ngga ngerti lagi._

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Yama dan Kogoro, membawa mereka pulang ke desa. Dan langsung di sambut oleh wanita seksi berambut ungu pemilik para pedang.

Disana sudah ada Nozomi yang sedang sibuk meraba-raba beberapa tubuh orang-orang yang terluka. _Apasih orang sakit malah di grepe... /gak_

Nozomi-sama adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam proses pengobatan atau dalam penyembuhan luka. Dengan hanya menyentuh luka seseorang, maka lukanya akan berangsur-asur sembuh dengan cepat. _Enak banget astaga gaperlu sekolah FK dia dah bisa nyembuhin, pake sentuhan doang , cantik pula. Enak banget hidupnya. Dasar wanita ular! /sadar tor/_

Melihat ada yang datang dengan tergesa-gesa Nozomi-sama dengan cepat menghampiri orang-orang yang datang dengan membawa Kogoro dan Yamamura, melihat darah yang berceceran dari mouri lumayan banyak... jangan ketipu! Itu cuma sirop marjan! -membuat Nozomi seidikit panik. Ia takut pria ini akan kehabisan darah dan mati sia-sia bila ia tak segera menolongnya. Udah di bilang cuma luka kecil, keluarga alay kalian semua!

Dibaringkanlah Mouri dan Yamamura bersebelahan, kemudian Nozomi mencoba mengajak mereka berdua berkomunikasi agar menjaga kesadaran mereka. Nih tak spoiler aja, mereka pingsan gegara syok di suruh perang ha ha ha siapa suruh masuk ke jaman pedang!

"Pak Mouri, apakah anda mendengar suara saya? Jika iya coba katakan sesuatu." ucap Nozomi dengan lembut pada telinga Mouri.

"Ya nona, tentu saya bisa mendengar suara bidadari. Apakah saya sudah sampai di surga?" ucap Mouri ngelantur.

"Pak Mouri tenanglah ini saya Nozomi, saya pasti mampu menyembuhkan anda dengan hanya menyentuh bagian tubuh anda yang terluka, karena saya memang memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Jadi tenanglah dan usahakan anda tetap tersadar selama masa pengobatan dari saya"

Mendengar itu, pikiran mesum Mouri muncul kembali. Ia membayangkan bahwa tubuhnya akan disentuh oleh seorang wanita cantik, secantik Nozomi, membuat ia tersenyum mesum dan melupakan rasa sakitnya _._

"Baiklah nona tapi aku mohon lakukan pelan-pelan saja ini sangat sakit." ucap mouri mencoba merajuk. _Dasar tua-tua keladi._

"Tunggu sebentar saya akan mengobati anda bersamaan dengan pak Yamamura agar adil, mohon bersabarlah sebentar."

Yamamura yang sudah mendengar percakapan Nozomi dan Kogoro sejak tadi hanya ikut tersenyum mesum. _Aseeek dah bakalan dapet servisss tau gini mah ngga papa perang mulu._ Batin si Yama yang udah ketularan virus mesum Kogoro.

"Pak Yamamura apakah anda masih tersadar?" tanya Nozomi pada Yama dengan membelai dahi Yamamura untuk mengecek keadaanya.

"Ya nona tolong cepat. Tubuhku sudah sangat lemah, kepalaku terasa mau lepas karena sakit." Kita tau ini cuma ngibul.

"Baiklah... aku akan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh kalian agar kalian tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, bagaimanapun aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah berjuang keras."

Yamamura dan Kogoro tersenyum mesum, dengan imajinasi mereka masing-masing pikiran mereka sudah berkelana entah kemana, kata-kata Nozomi-sama terngiang-ngiang ditelinga mereka.

 _Dia akan menyentuhku_

 _Menyentuh..._

 _Seluruh.._

 _Bagian tubuhku..._

 _Seluruuuuhhhhhhnyaaa..._

 _Astaga..._

Kalau begini aku rela berperang sampai titik darang penghabisanku... Batin mereka.

Setelah Nozomi mempersiapkan kekuatanya..

Ia sudah bersiap melakukan pengobatan... mulai dari tubuh bagian atas hingga kebawah...

Diawali dengan kepala, kemudian turun ke bahu... lalu ke lengan... dada... kemudian ke perut...

Lalu...

Turun...

Dan semakin turun...

Tanpa ragu dan canggung...

Dia menyentuhnya...

Miliknya...

Milik kedua lelaki tua itu...

Rasanya...

Dingin...

Menyejukan...

Sampai ke kepala mereka terasa sangat dingin menyejukan...

Membuat kedua lelaki paruh baya tersebut serasa di surga teratas...

Ohh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYAH BANGUNLAH HARUS SEBERAPA BANYAK AKU MENYIRAMMU DENGAN AIR INI?! KAU BAHKAN MALAH TERSENYUM DALAM TIDURMU!" ucap ran dongkol dengan masih tetap memegang ember yang siap ia lempar ke kepala ayah dan teman inspektur nya yang masih setengah sadar dengan tampang mesum.

"haduh... gagal lagi nih." Profesor Agasa hanya bisa terduduk lemas di pinggiran mesin ciptaannya yang lagi-lagi gagal total.

"HAH?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

Kogoro dan Yama pun sadar dari mimpi mereka yang mesum nan menyenangkan tersebut. "HAAAAHHHH?! WADAWWW PADAHAL AKU BARU SAJA AKAN DI BELAI OLEH NOZOMI-SAMAAAA!" Histeris Kogoro dengan tampang pengen mati seakan ngga memedulikan anak perempuannya yang sudah bertampang gusar.

"haah... padahal sedang seru-serunya..." ucap Yama lemas.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa terduduk lemas di dalam mesin yang mengebulkan asap tipis di ruangan tersebut. Yah sepertinya dewi keberuntungan alias author masih belum mau membiarkan mereka di belai-belai meskipun hanya dalam mimpi. Dan perang yang mereka takuti sekaligus mereka inginkan dengan modus agar di belai saat terluka sepertinya akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir... ...dalam mimpi mereka.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
